Eighth World Wonder
by arashic
Summary: MileyxOliver. 16 year old Miley has a hot and sexy dream about Oliver and now she can't stop thinking about him! Lilly is suspicious and Oliver is completely clueless.
1. Good morning, Miley!

**Eighth World Wonder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 'Hannah Montana.'**

**Author's Note: I raised all of the 'Hannah Montana' characters' ages by two years: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are now sixteen and they are sophomores in high school; Jackson and Cooper are eighteen and seniors in high school. This fiction is not meant to be a smutty story; however, I would advice you to read this next section at your own risk. If you find sexual writings to be offensive, I might suggest you to either skip the first three paragraphs or just go read a different fan fiction story. Please don't review me about the content because this was the warning : ) Thanks, I hope you like this story! **

* * *

Miley moaned in bliss as she felt his lips kissing the side of her neck. She felt shivers go up her spine; nothing she had experienced ever felt this good. She could see his soft, dark hair that smelled fresh like shampoo. Snuggling even closer to him, she inhaled the nearly intoxicating boyish scent that lingered on his body. His warm, affectionate breath left a tingling sensation on her skin. 

The two were sprawled next to each other on his bed, but at that moment, he lifted his leg to place it tentatively between Miley's legs. Another soft moan of approval, almost of pure longing, escaped her lips. He took that as his permission to go further. Without his lips losing contact with her flesh, he expertly brought his other leg in closer to her body in a straddling position. Miley held back a gasp when she felt his hardened member press down onto her lower body through their jeans. He let out a contented groan before he began to suck and nibble on her passionately. Miley let her head fall deeper into the pillow while moaning out loud each time his teeth gently sunk into a particularly erogenous spot on her neck. She noticed the throbbing of his erection, especially during the moments when he heard her moans. Her fingers raked though his rich hair and deeply breathed in the shampoo fragrance that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

Miley closed her eyes and smiled, hardly believing how someone could make her feel so exhilarated. She felt all of her worries disappear into thin air. Right now, she could care less about her annoying enemies Ashley and Amber, working on her Hannah Montana song demos, her upcoming interview on TRL, heck; she didn't even care about going to school, or anywhere, period. All she wanted in life was to stay in this position forever; feeling the weight of him on top of her, nearly getting high off of his scent, and him kissing her sorrows and doubts away. After a few minutes, he traced his kisses back up around her jaw line and all the way up to her soft lips. Their warm tongues danced together energetically inside their mouths as they kissed. Miley intertwined her fingers with his as if to tell him to never let her go. She opened her eyes with a smile to stare deep into his brown eyes. Her smile immediately faded with a shocked gasp as her face turned into a fiery red. "O-O-OLIVER!" she yelled with her eyes widened frantically in panic…

"OW!" Miley Stewart bolted awake from being plowed by a particularly large, heavy pillow thrown at her, courtesy of Lilly Truscott. Miley had almost forgotten that Lilly had slept over. She turned to glare at her best friend, "Did you have to wake me up like that?" Lilly glared back at her.

"Well, excuse me for trying to get you out of a nightmare!"

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

Lilly sighed, "Duh! You were practically shouting at Oliver! That's like a huge sign that screams trouble!"

Miley felt herself blush a crimson red as she remembered her dream. His soft hair, those deep eyes, the deep sound of his groans and his stimulating kisses were just about enough to make her feel hot…and definitely awkward! 'What else have I said out loud while I was asleep?' she wondered miserably.

"Hel-lo! Miley! Come back to Earth!" Lilly said impatiently, noticing Miley spacing out.

"Oh! Haha, sorry!"

"Hey, Miley, what exactly was your drea-"

Miley hastily checked her wall clock. "Hey, how about breakfast? I'm kind of hungry, I'm thinking you're hungry! Come on, let's go downstairs! Off to the kitchen!" she said rapidly as she leaped up and started running towards the door, hoping to avoid any questions from her about her dream. Lilly gave an exasperated sigh and followed her down the stairs.

'God, that dream is seriously driving me crazy,' Miley thought to herself as she and Lilly ate the pancakes that Mr. Stewart made. 'That dream seemed so incredibly real! I wonder if Oliver kisses like that in real life…'

"MILEY!" Lilly yelled, causing Miley to jump and blush.

"W-What?"

"The syrup's dripping all over your plate," Lilly replied as she pointed to the sticky plate with a slightly disgusted facial expression.

"Oh, just great," Miley exclaimed as she immediately stood the offending maple syrup bottle on the table and stalked to grab some paper towels. Lilly finished the last bits of her pancakes, placed the clean plate and fork in the kitchen sink, and watched Miley clean up.

"Miley?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you zoning out like that again?"

"Uhh…"

"And why did your face turn all red?"

"It didn't!"

"Yeah, it did."

"No, it didn't!"

"See, it is now! Why're you blushing?" Lilly thought for a few seconds. "It doesn't have anything to do with your nightmare with Oliver, does it?"

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Miley accidentally blurted out. She felt her face heat up as she winced visibly at her slip of the tongue. "I mean; that's not what I meant! What I meant was no! It wasn't about it at all!"

Lilly's lips slowly began to form a frown. "Okay…big deal. So, Oliver wasn't attacking you or anything like that. I was probably in the dream too, right?' She was extremely confused as to why Miley kept acting so strange about this dream.

Miley never enjoyed lying to her best friend, especially after that fiasco with Kelly Clarkson's birthday party. She merely nodded as she tried to concentrate on something that would not remind her of Oliver. She glanced at the fruit bowl on the counter. Her eyes went to the oranges sitting comfortably next to the apples and the bananas. Oranges. Miley had a sudden flashback of that time when she and Oliver were practicing 'Romeo and Juliet' and he had grabbed two of the oranges, only to put them up to his eyes and tell her that he was a fruit fly. The weird, ADD, endlessly zany Oliver Oken that Miley couldn't get her mind off of.

She groaned in frustration and let her head hit hard on the table.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Dealing with Daydreams

**Eighth World Wonder**

**Disclaimer: The 'Hannah Montana' characters do not belong to me. At all.**

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you so much for all of the lovely people that gave me a review! I got TEN! They really do make me do the little happy dance, so…thanks! Also, thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorite lists; much appreciated!

* * *

**

After Miley and Lilly had finished their breakfast, taken their morning showers, and gotten dressed, they decided to spend their day (and all of their pocket money) at the mall.

"Let's call Oliver and drag him into all the clothes stores!" Lilly suggested with her usual hyperness. At the sound of his name, Miley fought to keep a normal facial skin tone.

"Yeah, okay! Here, you call him," she responded by throwing her cell phone to Lilly, who caught it easily but raised an eyebrow at Miley. 'Man, I hope she isn't getting suspicious or anything,' Miley thought desperately. The last thing she needed was to tell Lilly, or anybody for that matter, about the embarrassing dream with Oliver. 'Especially that part where I actually felt Oliver's…ugh! Sick! He's one of your best friends! Stop thinking about that, Miley!' She scolded herself silently.

"Um, Miley?" Lilly spoke up, once again bringing Miley back from being lost in her own thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Is there any specific reason why you want me to call Oliver on your Hannah phone?" she asked while waving the hot pink Sidekick. Miley, realizing her lack of attention, caught her mistake and laughed forcefully.

"Oh, ha! Sorry, catch!" Miley grabbed her silver flip phone and tossed it to her friend. Lilly caught it again with athletic grace and pressed the third speed dial setting. She wondered why Miley was acting so strange. 'What the heck was it about, anyway?' Lilly, who was convinced it had to do something with the dream, questioned herself mentally. She glanced over at Miley, who was sitting on the couch whilst trying to find something good to watch on TV.

"Hey, Miley!" Oliver picked up his cell and answered.

"Hey, Oliver! This is Lilly," she responded, "Miley and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall today."

"Sure, what time?"

Lilly checked the wall clock; it was twelve forty-five. "How about one o'clock at the usual spot next to the fountain?"

"Alright, see ya!"

"Okay, bye!" Lilly disconnected the call and flung the phone back to the owner. Miley lunged to catch it, but missed by two inches and the phone fell with a soft "thump" onto the couch. "You need practice," Lilly commented.

"Haha," Miley replied sarcastically. She turned off the TV and got up from the couch. "Come on, let's go!" she announced in an effort to sound like her normal self. 'Alright, Miley. No more daydreaming! And definitely no more blushing…' she coached herself.

Lilly walked around the couch to grab her skateboard. "To the mall!" she cried. She got on her board and rolled out the door with Miley jogging not too far behind.

.Three hours later.

"That was SO much fun! Miley, those shoes are so _cute_!" Lilly exclaimed as she skateboarded into Miley's house. A grin formed on her best friend's face.

"I know! I absolutely love them! Oh! I really liked that teal tank top you got!" Miley gushed enthusiastically while walking in her new sandals next to Lilly.

"Mmph!"

Lilly glanced over at Miley. "Did you just hear something?"

"Yeah…hmm. Weird," Miley replied while vaguely thinking if she had forgotten something.

"Wait a second. Where's Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"You guys!" Oliver groaned as he stumbled in the doorway, holding about thirteen shopping bags. The girls immediately wore identical sheepish smiles as they watched him stagger in with their purchases.

"Woops, sorry!" Miley said to him, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Oliver grumbled. He was just about to drop all of the bags onto the couch when his foot got caught on Lilly's skateboard.

"Watch out!" Both the girls yelled; but yelled too late.

"WOAH!" Oliver shouted before he tripped and fell just two feet short from the couch. Miley and Lilly exchanged worried glances before scrambling to help him up.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Lilly asked him while trying to hold back laughter. She only received a grunt of pain in reply. Miley bent down to pry the shopping bags from his hands so he could get up easier. Her hand brushed against Oliver's and she suddenly felt the same hot, intense sensation shooting through her body from the dream. Panicking, she immediately snatched her hand away as if she had gotten burnt. Miley then realized what she had just done and blushed with embarrassment. Oliver, currently being a donut in physical pain, didn't seem to notice; but Lilly was watching the whole thing.

"Miley, are _you _okay?" she asked quizzically. 'She is acting so _strange_,' she thought. Miley quickly looked at her.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Definitely," Miley confirmed, but she was scolding herself in the inside, 'God, what is _wrong_ with me? It's not like that was the first time I touched his skin or anything like that; I mean, we even _hug_! Why am I feeling this way all of the sudden?'

"Hey, uh, Miley?" Oliver spoke up. Miley jumped slightly, which earned an odd look from him.

"What?"

"A little help?" his left arm was already around Lilly's neck as a makeshift crutch.

"O-Oh, right!" Miley said as she tried her best to hide her hesitant, awkward attitude and walked up to him. She mentally took a deep breath as she grabbed his right arm and put it around her neck. Already starting to feel her face burn, she struggled to focus deeply on something else in order to take her mind off of her current situation. Miley thought about the seven hundred-word English essay. It had been assigned almost an entire week ago; but she still has yet to even start it, despite the fact that it was due on Monday. A look of disgust appeared on her face and she felt instantly better that she was no longer blushing. 'Hey, this is working!' Miley cheered to herself on the inside.

"_Miley!_" both Oliver and Lilly said loudly. Miley looked at them, startled. Realizing that she had zoned out once again, Miley gave them her full attention.

"Sorry!" she apologized. Her two best friends sighed wearily.

"You can let go of Oliver now," Lilly told her.

"…Right," Miley muttered as she mentally smacked herself and released her grip on Oliver's arm that was around her neck.

"Why were you looking at me weird, Miley?" Oliver, although relieved that he was finally free, questioned her with concern.

"What do you mean?" Miley said, confused. Lilly took this moment to mimic the look of repulsion that was on her best friend's face during her latest daydream.

"Do I have something on my face?" Oliver asked worriedly. He started feeling around his face with his hands.

"No! I was thinking about something else! You look great as always, Oliver" Miley explained without thinking, only to immediately clap her hand to her mouth. Lilly gasped. Oliver's eyes went wide. 'Great,' Miley inwardly groaned at her own big mouth.

"I mean, Oliver-" she attempted to clarify before she got cut off by Oliver himself. The shock has begun to wear off and he grinned brashly.

"Say no more, Miley! I'm not called, ahem, Smokin' Oken for nothing!" he said with a wink. The girls groaned audibly.

"Great, Miley! You fed his ego!" Lilly rolled her eyes. Miley looked guilty for her, but she felt extremely glad that Oliver didn't suspect anything. In fact, Miley was so caught up (yet again) at how relieved she was that the look of hurt in Lilly's blue eyes went unnoticed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aahhh! Finally done with chapter 2! I realize that this wasn't my best and it wasn't the most interesting chapter, but think of it as kind of a filler for the next big scene. Thanks for reading; review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Cheyenne's Invite

**Eighth World Wonder**

**Disclaimer: I PWN 'HANNAH MONTANA'! Okay, I lied. I own nothing from that show whatsoever. Oh, and I also do not own anything at all related to Cheyenne Kimball…well, except for the one song I bought from iTunes ("Hanging On" is my song of the week right now lol).

* * *

**

Later that day, Miley was sitting on her bed. With her polka-dotted notebook by the pillows and her ballpoint pen poised in her hand, she was attempting to get a head start on that troublesome English essay when her pink Sidekick rang for her attention. She dropped the pen and reached for the Hannah phone. Miley glanced down at the little screen that told her it was Cheyenne Kimball, the sixteen year-old pop sensation and also one of Hannah Montana's closest friends. Miley smiled as she intercepted the call.

"Hi, Cheyenne!" Miley greeted.

"Hey, Hannah! How are you, girl?" Cheyenne said cheerfully. Miley plopped herself down on her back to lay her head on a pillow before replying.

"I'm great; how about you? What've you been up to lately? We haven't talked in forever!"

"Yeah, I know! I'm doing awesome, actually. My music video for 'Hanging On' is a huge success right now; I'm so happy!" Cheyenne answered, grinning.

"Wow; that _is_ awesome! Congratulations!" Miley smiled, even though she knew that Cheyenne couldn't see.

"Thanks! Yeah, so my mom is really excited about this whole deal, so she's throwing me a party; she told me I get to invite anybody I want! Do you think you can come? It's next Saturday!" She asked excitedly. Miley gasped as she immediately sat up on her bed.

"That is _wicked_ awesome! I would love to come!" she responded enthusiastically. She heard Cheyenne giggle.

"Yay! Okay, the party's at my house. Oh, and if you want to bring people with you, every guest on my list is allowed to bring one friend," Cheyenne added.

"Great! I'm bringing my other friend Lola. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally! I can't wait to see you two again!" Cheyenne paused, "Well, I gotta go. My mom is making me go to bed early because I have an early show tomorrow."

"Okay. See you on Saturday! And, good luck on the show," Miley told her.

"Thanks, girl. Talk to you later! Bye!" Cheyenne said before she clicked off. As soon as the call was disconnected, she grabbed her silver flip phone off of her desk and speed-dialed Lilly. Miley heard Lilly pick up on the line.

"Oh, my gosh! Lilly, you're going to be _so_ excited about what I'm about to tell you!" Miley said in a sing-song voice before Lilly even had a chance to say a greeting. There was a pause from the other end of the phone line. "Hello? Lilly!" she said impatiently.

"What?" Lilly finally replied. Miley sat on her bed, confused, as she detected a grumpy quality in her voice. She decided to shake it off and continue with her news anyway.

"Cheyenne just called Hannah and invited her to her house party this Saturday! And, guess who else is coming with Hannah!" Miley said in her most cheerful tone. Another silence. It immediately became unnerving. "Lilly, are you okay?"

"Lola can't come. She has other plans," Lilly answered shortly. Miley was shocked.

"But, Lilly! You're _always_ excited to go to those celebrity parties!" she exclaimed. "What plans could you _possibly_ have that would make you not want to come?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Look, I'm not going," Lilly snapped. Miley was about to protest when Lilly continued, "Oh, and you know what? Why don't you bring _Oliver_ instead? That way, you can tell him how you feel about him before you even _thought_ about telling your best friend _first_!" she said coldly. Miley was too astonished for words.

"Lilly! What the hec-" Miley started until she heard the sound of the dial tone. Her mouth fell slightly open and her eyes widened. 'She hung up on me!' she thought, stunned. Suddenly frustrated, Miley flung her phone down against the carpeted floor. She took a few moments to breathe deeply and to think over what had just happened. Miley sat back down on the edge of her bed and began to question herself. 'Was Lilly really…angry at me?' she wondered. 'Why would she be upset? What did she mean by I can tell Oliver how I feel about him before telling Lilly?' Miley groaned in aggravation. 'I don't get it! Telling Oliver how I _feel_? He already knows he's a best friend to me!' She shook her head in disgust. 'I can't take this tonight. This is too confusing!' With that as her last thoughts of her phone incident with Lilly, she started getting ready for bed whilst completely forgetting her unfinished first draft of the English essay.

.The Next Day (Sunday).

"Hey, bud, you better wake up and eat or else the bacon and eggs are gonna turn cold," Robbie told his daughter, who was currently laying her head on the kitchen counter. Miley groaned before lifting her head up reluctantly from the comfortable makeshift pillow she had made with her arms. She sleepily trudged over to the chair and sat in it. Miley looked intently at her food and watched it gaze back at her. Her father observed the endless staring contest between his daughter and the breakfast. Robbie shook his head, "Miles, no matter how long you stare at it, the food ain't gonna blink at you."

"Daddy," Miley said after a few minutes while he began to clean up some plates in the sink. He stopped to glance at her. "I couldn't sleep at all last night," she said. Robbie looked concerned.

"What's wrong, hon?" he asked. Miley sighed.

"I don't know what happened. Lilly's mad at me for some strange reason; I called her last night to invite her to a Hannah Montana party and she snapped at me," she glimpsed down before continuing. "And then, she hung up on me." Robbie looked genuinely surprised. Miley turned to her father, "Daddy, Lilly has _never_ hung up on me like that before!" She looked at her food sadly, "I'm too upset to eat." Robbie, who had been listening attentively, placed a comforting hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know what Lilly's exactly mad about, but you should talk to her about it. She's your best friend and you two just need to work it out. Don't worry," Robbie kissed the top of his daughter's head, "Everything's gonna be alright, bud."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so you guys didn't find out why Lilly's mad _just_ yet (sorry!), but I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter anyhow! I would like to sincerely thank every single one of you fantastic readers who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favorites. I want to especially thank the _eleven_ wonderful reviewers who took their time to review my last chapter! The reviews I receive are all so gracious and encouraging; they really make my day. Thanks so much!**

**P.S. Forgive me for this short chapter!**


	4. Are you okay, Oliver?

**Eighth World Wonder**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Hannah Montana,' I would be writing scripts for the next episodes instead of just sitting here in solitude whilst typing up this fan fiction. Duh.**

**Author's Note: Long story short, reviewers rock my fan fictional world. Thanks SO much! I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updating up until now…my excuse is being in all honors classes at school. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! Oh, speaking of the last chapter: I edited some parts at the end of it, so read it again if you desire (it won't kill too much time though, considering the shortness of that chapter…I apologize for that once again). That's all.

* * *

**

Shortly after morning, the home phone rang in the living room. Jackson, who had just stumbled down the stairs from his bed, padded towards the fridge in the kitchen to grab something to eat. He looked at Miley sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels while hugging her stuffed bear.

"Aren't you going to answer that? It's probably Lilly anyway," he said to his little sister. Miley frowned and brought her teddy bear closer to her body. Her eyes didn't leave the TV screen.

"It's probably not," she responded glumly. Jackson closed the fridge after taking out some bread and snatched the phone to answer it. A few seconds later, he announced that it was Oliver and tossed the phone to Miley.

"Hey, Oliver," Miley said as she took hold of the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Yeah. Hey, Miley, uh, did something happen between you and Lilly?" he asked confusedly. Miley turned down the volume on the TV before answering.

"Um, yeah. Kind of," she replied guiltily, "How did you know?"

"I called Lilly this morning to see if she wanted to go down to the beach with you and me, but she-"

"She told you that she didn't want to see me or something like that?" Miley interrupted. She heard a pause from the other end.

"Yeah, something like that. What's up with you two?" Oliver demanded. Miley sighed.

"Gosh, Oliver; I don't know! I have no idea what I did, but she was just so mad at me last night," she responded, pained.

"You wanna talk it over at the beach?" he offered. Miley was about to answer when she heard a loud beep on her phone. She took a glance at it and saw that she had a call waiting from Lilly. She groaned.

"Uh…maybe. Lilly's calling me right now, actually; can I call you back to get back to you on that?"

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with whatever's going on between you and Lilly," Oliver said before clicking off. Once the line with him was disconnected, Miley immediately switched over to answer Lilly.

"Hello?"

Click.

A deep frown immediately graced upon Miley's features, followed by a sharp pain in her chest as she fought the urge to smash the phone down on the hard, wooden floor; which, would be much more satisfying than the carpeted floor of her bedroom. 'I can't believe Lilly just hung up on me _again_!' she thought, half miserably and half angrily. She was so stunned to the point where she didn't quite know whether to be more depressed or infuriated.

"What happened?" Jackson asked curiously, his rare caring, brotherly side speaking for a change.

Miley only let out a groan and began to stomp up the stairs without even glancing at him.

"Fine! See if I'll ever care about what's going on in your life again!" he shot back as he watched his little sister continuing to climb the stairs in silence.

.Monday.

The very next day, Miley awoke fifteen minutes late, grabbed her toast, kissed her dad bye, and rushed into the Seaview Middle hallways to change her books at her locker. Oliver spotted his friend struggling to open her locker and smirked. He sashayed his way towards Miley and leaned against the locker next to hers while he cocked his head to get his bangs out of his eyes.

"Does someone need the help of, ahem, the _Lockerm_-" Oliver said cockily before he was interrupted by a sudden, loud exclaim of frustration from his friend. Miley slapped her locker angrily. "Hey, Miles, calm down! What's going on?" he quit his egotistical act and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Miley looked into her best friend's eyes before responding.

"Lilly hates me."

Oliver looked saddened, "She doesn't hate you! Listen to yourself, Miley!"

"Well, okay, she may not hate me _yet_, but I don't know why she's so mad at me!"

"…Do I dare ask how did you two's conversation go after we hung up yesterday?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"There's nothing to know, Oliver. The conversation between Lilly and I was nonexistent. She hung up on me again," Miley said flatly. Oliver looked apologetic and was about to hug her when he spotted Lilly walking down the hallway. He tried to look bright.

"Hey, Lilly! What's up?"

Lilly smiled at him, "Hey, Oliver."

"Hi, Lilly!" Miley tried to say in her normal, cheerful self.

Lilly automatically opened her mouth to answer, but caught herself. She took in the sight of Oliver's arm around Miley and felt a sharp pain in her chest. She shook her head at both of them and walked off in the opposite direction to get to homeroom early. Oliver looked down before he exchanged sad, confused glances with Miley.

The rest of the day was not much different. The entire day of Lilly ignoring Miley turned into nearly the entire week. Oliver's attempts at trying to get the two stubborn girls to talk their problems over always failed. 'What the heck could they be fighting about, anyway?' Oliver would think to himself, completely clueless with more than a hint of his own frustration in the matter.

.Wednesday.

"Alright, this is driving _me _crazy! I can't take this anymore!" Oliver whined to Miley during lunch. Lilly, even though she sat on the furthest end away from Miley, actually had sat at the same, regular table with them this week. Today, however, she was at the Skate Club meeting and Miley and Oliver were alone. "What kind of problem could you two possibly have that's _so _bad to keep you two apart for the past few days?" he demanded. Miley sighed and reluctantly put her sandwich down back on her lunch tray. 'This is going to be a little embarrassing,' Miley thought before clearing her throat. It was dry. She reached for her chocolate milk and took a sip. She nervously gulped it down before starting. Oliver waited patiently for her.

"Well…okay, this is really kind of dumb," Miley started sheepishly. Oliver said nothing; he looked at her as if to tell her to continue anyway. She tried to organize her thoughts before speaking again. "I think the reason why Lilly's mad is because…she thinks I've been keeping some big secret from her."

Oliver looked puzzled. "What other big secret could you have besides the fact that you're-" he lowered his voice, "_Hannah Montana_?"

Miley shook her head and smiled at Lilly's ridiculous thought, "Lilly thinks that I'm in love with…_you_!" She felt relieved now that she said it. Talking to Oliver about this situation suddenly became a lot easier for her. She began to babble. "I don't know, this is kind of weird. I think the only reason why she's angry is because she thinks that I _like_ you and I didn't tell her. Can you believe it? I mean, come on! It's you and me we're talking about here. We're just best friends, right?" She laughed, thinking that he would join in, but she was confused when he didn't. Miley watched as Oliver's deep brown eyes widen and his body seemed tense. "Hey, you okay?"

Oliver winced as discreetly as he allowed himself to at Miley's words. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm…fine," he muttered despite that he was far from feeling fine in reality. The truth was that, no matter how much he tried to make himself stop, he has always had feelings for Miley since day one. More than just friendly feelings. He fidgeted in his seat and used every effort he had to not let the heartbreak he was suffering show on his features. He began to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. But, his mind was still echoing Miley's innocent voice saying, 'We're just best friends, right?' He sighed and got up to put throw the rest of his lunch away. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Are you sure, Oliver?" Miley asked in confusion. She placed her hand comfortingly on his. "Friends always stick together and I'm always here if you need to talk about something."

He felt like the world shattered. He wanted to confide in her about how he felt about her. But, at the same time, he felt his own irritation take over. He didn't want her to say his name right before "friends." He didn't want to be stuck as Miley's best friend forever. Oliver pulled his hand away from underneath and half-smiled at her, "Yeah, sure. I- I'm going to go put up my lunch tray." Before even waiting for her reply, he got up quickly and strode sadly towards the trash can. Miley watched him walk away. She felt even more confused, and a slight pull at her heart, at what happened next. After Oliver hastily slammed the tray down against the rest of them, he walked intentionally towards the double doors; and without glancing back at Miley, he left the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is definitely longer than the last. I really hope you guys liked it. Again, I'm truly sorry for not updating a lot sooner. Thanks to everyone who still reads this story; ya'll are so awesome!**


End file.
